1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising devices and, more particularly, to a tiltable body exercising device for exercising the lower body including the abdomen and legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The last decade has brought an explosion of interest in physical fitness. Along with this interest has come a number of mechanical devices which aid the exerciser in doing the exercise properly which both improves the results obtained and lessens the likelihood of injury. One successful line of such equipment is popularly known as NAUTILUS.
One piece of equipment which has traditionally been used to exercise the abdomen and leg muscles is the inverted sit-up board. This board attaches to the wall at one end and has a place to lock the exerciser's feet at the same end. The other end rests on the floor. The wall mounted end may be raised up to about 45 degrees to increase the effectiveness of sit-ups by using the exerciser's own weight as resistance when doing these "inverted" sit-ups.
Morin U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,143, discloses a device for the treatment of back trouble which includes a stand supporting a reclining board. This device is generally similar to other so-called "gravity" boards with the exception that the reclining board is mounted on wheels to reduce the friction that the person doing the exercise would normally feel during the inverted condition. The reclining board as taught by Morin includes a foot plate which is fixed with respect to the reclining board and could no readily be adapted for doing inverted sit-ups
Goyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,972, discloses a tiltable body exerciser which includes a two-position pivoted support structure allowing the exerciser to be tilted about a first or second pivot axis. While the exerciser as taught by Goyer is selectable between two axes of rotation, the relative positions of the foot holder and the board remain fixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,344,255 discloses another tiltable exercise device wherein the exerciser remains seated rather than standing, however, like the other references the relative positions of the feet and seat remain fixed.
Thus, there remains a need for a tiltable body exercising device for exercising the lower body including the abdomen and legs which is movable from a first sitting upright position to a second elevated position wherein the relative positions of the feet and knees are varied to permit the person doing the exercise to perform inverted sit-ups and leg exercises.